The present invention relates generally to a roller pump with a conventional generally cylindrical housing, and an eccentrically arranged cylindrical rotor mounted for rotation within the housing. The rotor is provided with arcuately spaced slots for accommodating the rollers therewithin, and in addition the structure is provided with push rods for applying a force against the individual rollers so as to move the rollers outwardly during the rotation of the rotor.
Roller pumps have been widely utilized in the past, and are described typically in a number of United States Letters Patent, such as, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,498, 3,477,377 and 3,402,672. Typically, roller pumps are provided with a generally cylindrical housing which is provided with a cylindrical bore therewithin for accommodating a cylindrical rotor. The rotor is typically mounted for rotation eccentrically with the axis of the housing. The housing is further provided with an inlet port and an outlet port each of which communicates with the chamber formed within the housing, and, of course, accommodates the passage of fluid being pumped therethrough. Such roller pumps have a wide variety of applications, with these pumps being highly suited for pumping of fluids containing suspended solids such as wettable powders and the like.